Baby Bump
by ForeverKinght
Summary: America takes England to the beach against his will. While there America finds out something that England has been trying to keep secret from him as long as possible.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day in the state of Florida. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the sky was a clear bright blue with only a few puffs of white clouds in the sky that provided some shade when they passed over the sun. All of the elements mixed together made it a great day to go out to the beach. And that was what two nations were doing.<p>

America and England had been lovers for about a year now, and the British nation had come to stay with his American lover for a couple of weeks during the summer. The Briton had done everything he could to keep from going out to the beach, or even out in the heat. But today, America had dragged him out of the house, saying it was a beautiful day and that they could go cuddle under a beach umbrella. England had fought the younger country at first but soon gave up when he saw how persistent the other was about going to the beach. This brings us back to, two nations riding in a convertible car on their way to the beach.

England sat with his arms tight across his chest and in one of his foul moods again. "Remind me again why you are dragging me out in this bloody weather."

"'Cause you need to get out and enjoy the fresh air, Artie! Can't have you spending your whole time in my house." The American driver smiled, he taking his lover's hand and brought it up to his face to kiss the top of it. He knew it would make England blush, it never failed.

The younger got what he was looking for when he saw the faint blush on the other's cheeks before said person looked away. "Keep you eyes on the road, git."

America only chuckled as he looked back at the road. He was looking for a spot on the beach that didn't have that many humans around so he and England could have some private time. He spotted the perfect spot, pulled over and grinned at England. "Here we are!" Getting out of the car, America grabbed their things, towels and umbrella, and ran over into the said to set everything up before going to get England.

England had watched America fiddle with their things before his door was ripped opened and he found arms under him. "A-America, you idiot! What are you doing?"

"Carryin' ya!" The 'idiot' chirped. He was carrying England bridal style down to their blankets.

"Alfred put me down at once!" England squirmed in the stronger nation's arms, pushing at his chest a little. "I am not a damned woman!"

The squirming nation got his wish when he was put down on his Union Jack towel, America taking up the space, and the American flag towel, next to England under the umbrella. He quickly lost his shirt was had begun to put on sun screen. He looked over at the other country, who was still wearing their shirt. "C'mon, get into the spirit of things, Arthur. Take your shirt off so I can put some sun screen on ya."

"No thank you. I do not plan on going out from under this umbrella." England laid down on his back and before he knew it America was on top of him, holding himself above the older country.

"Please, England." The blond was using his infamous puppy dog look on his lover.

"No, America. Now go off and play in the water or whatever you do here."

"Please, Arthur. I want to see you beautiful body. You have been hiding it from me for the past week or so." America kept up the look and soon the Englishman caved in.

"Fine, fine. Get off of me so I can take off my shirt." England pushed at America's chest, the American falling on his side as he waited for his lover to lose his shirt as well. But as soon as he did, America's eyes saw England had a small bump on his stomach.

"Arthur…Why is your stomach bulging?"

Said nation's face went red, he had forgotten the reason he didn't want America to see his body. "I-It's because I'm bloody pregnant!"

"How? Why?"

"I was messing around wish my magic and I some how ended up pregnant. Get over it." He looked away from America, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He hadn't been ready to tell America and he most certainly didn't want his lover to find out this way.

America was quite for a few seconds; this frightening the impregnated nation, but soon he found his voice again. "Why didn't you tell me? This is awesome! We're going to be parents!" One of the blonde's hands made its way to England's stomach. The bump was still very small, small enough so America's hand could cover it. England blushed but did nothing to stop America's hand.

After awhile, America had gotten bored of just sitting there. "Hey, Arthur, lets go out into the water."

The Brit's answer was short. "No."

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Without waiting for a reply this time, America picked England up bridal style and started to walk towards the water.

England's eyes widened a little as he was brought towards the water. His grip on the stronger nation tightened. "Damn it Alfred! Put me down! I don't want to go into the bloody water!"

Being the idiot he was, America ignored England's protests and kept walked. "C'mon, Arthur. I don't get this fear of the water you have. You were a freaking pirate!"

The two kept fighting on the way into the water. America had his feet in the water and England was about to have a panic attack. Sighing with defect, Alfred brought England back to the towels like he wanted.

"Why didn't you go into the water? That's one of the things you do at the beach."

"Because I didn't even want to be here! You forced me to come here with you!" England glared at the younger. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "Now I want to go back. If you don't take me I'll just get a ride back."

"Fine, I thought it would be a nice idea that we got out of the house, but if you want to go back be my guest." Alfred said as Arthur walked away. The older calling a cab to take him to America's home because that was where his things were.

It was an hour or so after Arthur left Alfred on the beach did the nation see that it was rather boring without the other nation with him. So the American started to pick their things up and put them into the car, and headed home.

When he walked into his home America found England sitting in the kitchen with a cup, probable tea, on the table. He paid no mind to the angered nation and went to fix himself something to drink. That was when England snapped at him.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

America didn't even bat an eye at England. "I was thinking we could go to the beach and have a nice time."

"I told you I didn't want to go, but you made me! I didn't want to take my shirt off, and you made me! I did NOT want to go into the water, you MADE me!" The Brit's face was red with anger.

"Seems like you are pissed off at me, again. What a big surprise there." America rolled his eyes. "If you are so made at me, why are you still here?"

"Because—Because.-…" England's mood shifted. He was still staring hard at America, then tears started to fall and his shoulders began to shake a little. "I-I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry—H-How do you even put up with me-?"

America was thrown off by the now crying England. He looked away from the other for a second, deciding what he should do. Then he walked forward and pulled England into a hug, the latter holding on tight to his shirt and crying into it. He rubbed his back, trying to calm the other down. "Shh, I'm not mad at you. I put up with you because I love you Arthur."

Upon hearing those words the blonde's crying slowed, but he was still sniffling into America's shirt and clinging to it. He was wondering if Alfred would be mad that he got his shirt all wet with his tears. Then Arthur mentally kicked himself for wondering such a stupid thing.

"Hey, what about I fix us some ice cream and we can watch a movie? Would you like that?"

Arthur nodded, and Alfred smiled. He lifted Arthur's head up by the chin, leaned forward, and captured the other's lips with his own. It was a soft and sweet kiss, filled with love. "Good. Then go wait for me on the couch."

England was happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got this from an rp that me and a friend did. Just couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down lol.<br>**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. I can't get better without you, the readers, telling me what I could work on.  
><strong>


End file.
